Our Flat
by Casper the unfriendly ghost
Summary: Dan and Phil move into together. What happens when they come to terms with their feelings for one another and what will come of it?.  philxdan
1. Chapter 1

Dan's POV- Past

When Phil and I decided to move in together, I thought it was the greatest decision since Ben and Jerry's decided to make individual ice-cream cups. We were very close and we already spent every waking moment together. Well, sleeping too considering the amount of sleep-overs we had. Moving in just seemed so natural. The first night, we both slept on the same futon because that was all we had ready to sleep on. We weren't very good planners.

As I was laying there and listening to Phil breathe next to me, I realized that I never wanted this to go away. I would live with Phil and be close with him forever if he would allow me. I loved when he made crazy animal sounds, I loved his cute giggles and small smiles, I loved his mismatched socks, I loved when he came to sleep in my room after a bad dream (strictly man stuff of course). I realized he was the most important thing to me. That's when the trouble started.

Dan's POV- a few weeks later

Phil and I have fallen into a peaceful schedule. We switch off chores and go about our daily business, only to come home and spend the rest of the day together in our flat. _Our_. I'll never tire of saying that. Despite my happiness, I have been avoiding Phil a little. Well, as much as you can avoid someone you live with. Sometimes I feel like he notices because he gives me this vaguely confused-hurt look that lasts only an instant before it's replaced with his beautiful smile. Dammit! No, stop Dan! Phil is not beautiful! He's your best mate, you have to control your thoughts. These are the thoughts I keep having. I know, not natural, right? At the very moment, Phil is walking towards me with a strange look on his face.

" Dan, did I do something to upset you?" Phil asks in a serious voice.

"Ummm no why would you think that?" I reply, hoping he doesn't see my eyes shifting from his face to the wall behind his head.

" You haven't really been speaking to me very much lately. Are you mad at me?"

" No, what a ridiculous idea. I'm going to take a nap" I replied abruptly. Phil is confused.

" Wait-Dan! I just wanted to kno-"

That's when I shut the door in his face. My heart was beating double time and I couldn't deal with another second of him. He was just so, how do I put this, perfect. Fine, yes I'll admit. I'm kind of in love with him. Being around him was so straining on my heart that I just needed to breathe. I don't know how I am going to do this. I can't tell him or he will hate me, be disgusted by me. Who wouldn't? He would call me names and kick me out of our flat. I'll just spend the minimum amount of time with him until I can find a way to deal with these strong emotions. I don't know where emotions as strong as king-kong are going to go, but they have to go.

Phil's POV

Since two weeks ago, when Dan shut me out of his room for his "nap", we have barely said two words to each other. I don't know what I did to him because he won't talk. Whenever he sees me he gives me a strangely flustered look and turns the other way. When I enter the living room to sit with him like we always used to, he gets up and goes to his bedroom. I feel like I did something and he hates me now. Maybe he found out about my feelings for him. That would explain why he avoids me like some sort of crazy llama-rabies-unicorn plague. I feel so alone and sad all the time. I've been having bad dreams almost every night with no one to turn to. But tonight was different. I woke up shaking with tears in my eyes after the worst nightmare I have had in my life. I untangled myself from my sheets and immediately ran to Dan's room. I gave a light knock then entered his room.

" Dan?" I whispered

" Phil? What is it? Is the house on fire?" he replied sleepily.

I would have smiled had I not been so shaken up.

" Dan, I had a bad dream."

Dan's POV

" Dan, I had a bad dream." Phil's voice was so shaky and small. " Can I sleep with you?"

No , I can't have him in my bed. I feel so guilty but I know I can't control myself. Before I knew what I was doing I was telling him to leave.

" Phil, I think you should go try sleeping in your own bed." It sounded harsh despite my soft tones.

Phil was silent, or so I thought until I heard the soft sobs. I was shocked.

" Phil are you alright? What's happened?" When Phil answered I felt like ice picks were being driven through my heart.

" Do you hate me Dan? What did I do wrong?" Phil's voice was thick with pain. I never wanted to hear him make such a voice ever again. I swiftly grabbed his arms and pulled him onto my bed and into my arms. His sobs stopped abruptly, but he was still shaking as tears leaked out of his eyes. I did the only thing that came to my mind. I brushed his tears softly away with my lips, leaving feather light kisses anywhere I could reach. He shivered when I kissed his neck, but in a way so different from his tremors of fear.


	2. Chapter 2

Dan's POV

I felt Phil shiver as my lips brushed his neck. " D-Dan?" he said softly. I pushed him down onto my bed and leaned over him. I kissed him hard on the mouth. When I pulled away his face was a blushing mask of confusion. He looked so cute confused! And that blush! Well he looked cute all the time, Phil the forever cute little panda-llama-bear. *Ahem. Focus Dan! Phil spoke then as I smiled down at him. " Dan, why… why are you doing this?" I said the only thing I could think of. " Because, Phil, I've loved for as long as I've known you and I thought it was about damn time I do something about it. I've been avoiding you and I'm sick of it! And it makes my chest ache when you cry." Phil looked shocked at my little outburst. I mean, his mouth was hanging open and everything. He also wasn't responding in anyway, frozen in place. " Phil?" I questioned. I started to get a little unsure about my confession then. I practically jumped off of my bed. " Well, I just thought you should know. Sorry, I know kissing me probably really disgusting. I'll go sleep on the couch."

Phil's POV

Dan was up and out of the room before I could even bring myself out of whatever dreamland I was in. Dan just kissed me. He _kissed_ me. And he said he loves me! I grabbed one of the pillows off of Dan's bed and squeezed it. I can't believe this! I'm so happy! Wait, Dan just left his own room to sleep on the couch. What did he say about being disgusting? The kiss was disgusting? Did he think I thought it was gross? What do I say to him? I quickly sat up and looked at the clock. I had been sitting there with thoughts spinning in my head for about 25 minutes. I hopped off the bed and tiptoed into the living room. I tripped over my socks, but steadied myself. I walked towards the couch and saw that Dan was asleep. I need to tell him, but I guess I'll wait until morning. I'll just sit down here for a few minutes. I gently sat down on the floor at the end of the couch where Dan's head was. He looked peaceful, but if he has been feeling what I have been feeling, then he was probably hurting. Maybe I'll make him pancakes in the morning. Fricking Dehlia Smith pancakes. Soon, my eyes were getting heavy so I rested my head against the edge of the couch. Then everything went black as I drifted off.

Dan's POV

I woke up from some pretty strange dreams and slowly opened my eyes. Ceiling fan. Oh yah, I'm on the couch. I kissed Phil. I _kissed_ Phil. Oh crap, he probably hates me! I was about to get up when I realized I could feel warm breath on my hand. Well, my whole hand was warm. I look down and Phil was laying against the couch, clutching my hand in his sleep. Why was he asleep on the floor? His hair was fanned out across the couch cushion and he had a slight frown on his face. I reached out and gently stroked the side of his face. He made a little mewling noise, like a kitten, and gripped my hand tighter. He was _literally_ the cutest thing EVER. "Phil?" I called out. It was around 6:45am so he probably wouldn't be cooperative. I tried again, "Phiiiilliiippp?" He was slowly waking up. He opened his eyes and looked around confused. When he realized he was holding my hand a light pink dusted his cheeks and he let go, backing up a little. He wouldn't look me in the eyes. I had to say something. " Phil…." He didn't respond. "I really am sorry. I know that you aren't interested and you're probably weirded out now, so if you want me to, I will move out. I totally understand…" I trailed off. When I looked at Phil he was looking at me with a shocked look on his face. He finally spoke " You're going to leave? But, you can't." I looked down. " Really Phil, its all right." He quickly grabbed my hand again ," No, you can't." Phil looked so intense, like how he does when he pretends to be an alien overlord taking over the world in some of his videos." Why?" I breathed out. Then he said something that mad my jaw drop this time. " You can't leave, because, well… I love you."


End file.
